A Fangirl's Adventure Through the Whoniverse
by sydg813
Summary: The Doctor lands in a parallel universe... ours. Where a popular show outlines his life and people think he's just a story. He goes undercover as a student in a local high school and meets me, Sydney, a huge fan of his show. Full summary inside!


_The Doctor lands in a parallel universe . . . ours. Where a popular show outlines his life and people think he's just a story. He goes undercover as a student in a local high school and meets me, Sydney, a huge fan of his show. This is the story f how I become a companion, and help make the dreams of many Whovians come true, with the help of our favorite Time Lord. No ships (as much as I want to ship myself with him), but he may look back on his past loves and lives. YOUNG DOCTOR, "PLAYED" BY RUPERT GRINT. Hipster!Doctor_**  
><strong>

**A/N: When I got the idea for this, and I had to write it. I want to thank my good friend Abbie for betaing (a just helping me in general with) this, she's awesome, go follow her on tumblr, unironicallyenthusiastic. This is in our universe, but for the Doctor it's a parallel one. This first chapter is just an introduction to both me and the Doctor, since this is the 12th Doctor. He has no companion, and is undercover.**

I had walked out of the locker room and into my gym class where this new boy was talking to my gym teacher, the evil drill sargent Mr. Degassio.

I did a double take as I looked at him. He look really familiar, and my first thought was "is that Rupert Grint?"

I turned to my friend, not knowing if her answer would help, considering she isn't the most educated in Harry Potter. "Rebecca, do you think that guy over there looks like Rupert Grint?" At her blank stare, I amended my question, "the guy who plays Ron Weasley in Harry Potter?"

"Oh, uh, I guess? He's a redhead, so. . ." she trailed off, and I mentally facepalmed. If Lindsay was here, this would be so much easier.

Wait, that's it! Lindsay. I hadn't gotten a chance to ask her if she had seen the spoiler someone posted to tumblr about Rupert playing the 12th Doctor in the upcoming season of Doctor Who.

Weird, I thought. Then I remembered all the kids that had been disappearing recently. My friend Jade had been in my lab class one day, then she was called down to the office, and she wasn't in math two periods later. Her twin was there, and when I asked him he said he had no idea where she could be. She couldn't have gone home, because their parents were at work.

But Jade wasn't the only one. This girl in my Global class had been out all week (and she was never out), the hallways have seemed so much more empty, and whenever I pass the elevator on the first floor I hear this really weird noise.

So, maybe seeing a Rupert Grint/12th Doctor look-a-like isn't so weird here.

Rebecca walked over to some of her other friends, and the mysterious new kid stood around awkwardly. I took that time to really look him over. Wow. He really did look _just _like Rupert. But he had large glasses, and was dressed like a hipster, in his skinny jeans and sweater with canvas sneakers, raising his appeal from 11 (on a 1-10 scale) to an easy 20.

I decided that I couldn't really get anymore awkward, and I had no idea who this kid was, and he clearly didn't know anyone here (he was looking around the gym, almost as if he was investigating something) so, trying to squash all of my awkward, I walked over to him.

"Hi," I said, "first day?"

"Correct!" he replied, and I gasped. He was British (he went from a 20 to a 50 as soon as he opened his mouth).

"So, care to share a little about yourself?" I asked, wanting to get to know this hot new British hipster student.

"The name's Smith, John Smith. I'm from Europe. The north, that's my accent," he told me, and I was speechless. There was no way. John Smith? From the North? Looks like Rupert Grint? And he just happened to show up when something weird was going on?

I was sure of it. This guy, "John Smith" was the Doctor, I had _tried_ to tell my family he was real! I decided to play along, _hey,_ I thought, _maybe he'll let me help him! I better not tell Lindsay! And who knows, if he's not the Doctor, I may get a hot British boyfriend!_

"Northern accent, you say? Lots of planets have a north," I said, and before he could reply, Mr. Degassio called us all over to line up so we could get to our volleyball teams.

"Wait," he said, before I could walk away, "What's your name?"

"Sydney," I replied, smiling.

*.*.

The next day at lunch, as I had tried really hard to not tell Lindsay about my strange encounter, and I had barely been able to restrain myself, I heard a buzzing. Lindsay was in the bathroom, so I had no one to look to and laugh with. It was clearly the sound of a sonic screwdriver.

"ALLY! IT'S A SONIC SCREWDRIVER!" I exclaimed to my friend who I had been giving lessons to, "A Guide to Understanding Sydney and Lindsay's Conversation: Doctor Who 101".

"What?" she asked, confusion spreading across her face.

"Oh Ally," I said laughing, "the Doctor's choice weapon," I explained to her.

As soon as I said "the Doctor" 'John Smith' poked his head in, sonic in hand.

"Did somebody say my name?"

"I KNEW IT!" I exclaimed, racing up to him and tackling him to the ground. "Let me grab my sonic then we can go and find out what's wrong with my school!"

"Sydney, right? And I don't know what you're talking about," he said, clearly knowing but not wanting to blow his cover, even though he knew he already had.

"Very funny, Doctor. Now, where did you park the TARDIS?" I asked, having ran back to my bag and pulled out my miniature sonic screwdriver keychain. "Can I see yours for a second?" I asked, taking his from his hand and sonicing mine so it would work, "thanks," I added, handing his back to him.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, rather confused.

"Come on, Time Lord, I've got a lot of explaining to do. It appears to me as if you've landed in a parallel universe again….however, this time your adventures are a popular sci-fi show." I told him, as he lead the way to the TARDIS, with a very confused expression on his face, which he had parked in a janitor's closet that he then unlocked via his screwdriver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was planning on waiting until I had the next few chapters done to post this, but today is my friend's birthday and I promised I'd post it for her (since I refused to tell her anything about this). I have part of the next one written, but I don't know when it'll go up.**

**And if you're interested in becoming a character in this (that'll start in a few chapters), let me know! I need your name, enough about you to write you properly, and (optional) the general area in which you live (either the state or country, which ever you prefer, and just so I can be like "Oh, _ lives around here, let's go pick them up for an adventure!).**


End file.
